rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen of the Runway (Season 1)
Queen of the Runway (Season 1) is a runway rush made by Plastique Crown to see who is the wiki's "Queen of the Runway". 10 queens competed for the title. In the end, Monet X Change won the season, and Katy Perry was named Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Queen of the Runway (Season 1) :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 3 in the final competative episode. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the runway challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the runway challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the runway challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the runway challenge. :█ The contestant received mixed critiques, but was ultimately declared safe. :█ The contestant was on of the worst, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the lip-sync and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Welcome to QotR!" * '''Runway Theme: The queens are tasked to submit a look that sums up their overall drag style and their drag character. * Runway Challenge Winner: Katy Perry * Bottom Two: Miss Fame & Willam * Lip-sync Theme: Free Choice * Lip-sync Choices: Ke$ha - Come One (Miss Fame) / Willam - RuPaulogize (Willam) * Eliminated: Miss Fame (Elim) & Catriona Gray (Quit) 'Episode 1 Looks' Artpop= |-| Catriona Gray= |-| Janelle Monae= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Monet X Change= |-| Sackboy= |-| Valentina= |-| Willam= 'Episode 2: ''"Your Golden Girls" * '''Runway Theme: The queens are tasked to submit a look based on the color gold. * Runway Challenge Winner: Artpop & Monet X Change * Bottom Two: Sackboy and Willam * Lip-sync Theme: Free Choice * Lip-sync Choices: None * Eliminated: Sackboy and Willam 'Episode 2 Looks' Artpop= |-| Janelle Monae= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monet X Change= |-| Sackboy= |-| Valentina= |-| Willam= 'Episode 3: ''"Heaven and HellGurlz" * '''Runway Theme: In two teams, the contestants must send a look either in the theme of Heavenly Queens or Hell's Slaves. * Runway Challenge Winner: Monet X Change * Bottom Two: None * Lip-sync Theme: None * Lip-sync Choices: None * Eliminated: None As Artpop and Monet X Change won the previous challenge, they were the team captains this episode. 'Episode 3 Looks' Team Artpop= |-| Team Monet X Change= 'Episode 4: ''"Your Royal Eleven" * '''Runway Theme: The queens have to make over six of the cast members of User's Drag Rush: Season 11 to a part of their drag family. * Runway Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga * Bottom Three: Janelle Monae, Katy Perry, Valentina * Lip-sync Theme: Super Bowl Extravaganza * Lip-sync Choices: "Vogue" by Madonna (Janelle) / "Roar" by Katy Perry (Katy) / Super Bowl 2013 Performance by Beyonce (Valentina) * Eliminated: Janelle Monae UDR Season 11 Makeover As Monet won the previous challenge, she got to assign the QotR queens a UDR11 queen. As Artpop, Lady Gaga, and Valentina were a part of the losing team last episode, they got two hours less submission time as a punishment. 'Episode 4 Looks' Artpop= |-| Janelle Monae= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monet X Change= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 5: ''"I Have to Apologize..." * '''Runway Theme: The queens are tasked to submit three looks for the Miss Universe Ball: Summer Realness, Evening Gown, and The Culture of Miss Universe. * Runway Challenge Winner: Valentina * Bottom Two: Artpop & Katy Perry * Lip-sync Theme: The Tunes of Miss Universe * Lip-sync Choices: "Good As Hell" by Lizzo (Artpop) / "Motivation" by Normani (Katy) * Eliminated: Katy Perry The Culture of Miss Universe''' Assignment''' As Gaga won the previous challenge, she got to assign the countries for the last category. 'Episode 5 Looks' Artpop= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monet X Change= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 6: ''"My Final Four!" * '''Runway Theme: The queens are tasked to submit a look that proves that they belong to the top 3. * Runway Challenge Winner: Artpop * Lip-sync Theme: Song of the Decade (2010-2019) * Lip-sync Choices: "Red Flavor" by Red Velvet (Artpop) / "Confident" by Demi Lovato (Gaga) / "Froot" by Marina and the Diamonds (Monet) / "Good Form" by Nicki Minaj (Valentina) * Top 3: Artpop, Monet X Change, Valentina * Eliminated: Lady Gaga 'Episode 6 Looks' Artpop= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monet X Change= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 7: ''"Wiki's First Queen of the Runway" * '''Miss Congeniality: Katy Perry * Round 1: The queens are tasked to submit a look that shows off their best drag. * Eliminated: None * Round 2: The top 2 are tasked to say a speech as to why they deserve to win Queen Of The Runway: Season 1. * Lip-sync Theme: Best Song * Lip-sync Choices: "DUN DUN" by Everglow (Artpop) / "Partition" by Beyonce (Monet) / "Long As I Get Paid" by Agnez Mo (Valentina) * Third Place: Valentina * Runner-up: Artpop * Queen of the Runway (Season 1) Winner: Monet X Change 'Finale/Reunion Looks' Artpop= |-| Janelle Monae= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Monet X Change= |-| Valentina= |-| Willam= Category:Drag Rush